It's Just Us
by warblingaway
Summary: "I want to come to your house," Kurt whispers with his arms loosely wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine pauses for a moment, thinking of all the songs he could seduce Kurt with. "Okay," he breathes, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's. COMPLETE


**This was prompted on Tumblr, and I wanted to get it out there before the episode on Tuesday aired…**

**And it's kind of based off of the spoilers for Tuesday, except not really...**

**I don't know, just read it.**

**And, fyi, this is the closest I'll ever get to smut.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt muttered those words to Blaine, "I want to come to your house," Blaine didn't know whether to jump for joy or be absolutely terrified.<p>

Because, in all of his years of life, he never thought that he would be allowed to seduce anyone, let alone one Kurt Hummel.

And now that he basically had _permission _to, Blaine's only concern was whether he would be _able _to. He was known for not being able to execute things like this in the most conventional of manners (see the Warblers Gap Attack.)

But this was Kurt, and Kurt liked romance. And for that reason, Blaine was going to have to try his hardest to seduce Kurt in the most romantic way possible.

Blaine snapped back to reality, realizing that Kurt was still awaiting a response. "Sure," he murmured back, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. "But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," Kurt whispered. "I've never been surer about anything."

Blaine gave him a sweet smile before leaning in and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. "Okay then," he murmured once they pulled apart. "How does Friday sound?"

Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck again, pulling his face closer. "That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Friday morning, Blaine was freaking out.<p>

Because he'd never _done _anything like this before. He didn't know anything – how he was supposed to look, how he was supposed to act, what he was supposed to _do. _

If there was one thing about Blaine that everyone was aware of, it was the fact that he was always, _always _in control. He never unraveled, or allowed himself to become unraveled.

Which was why, that Friday morning, the morning before possibly the biggest night of his life, he was sitting at his desk perusing the internet for songs that could be used in this kind of situation.

He probably should have known that singing to Kurt wouldn't be the best idea after the failed Gap Attack, but Blaine's mind obviously lacked that filter.

And then, as Blaine reached his Katy Perry album, it hit him.

This special moment in both his and Kurt's lives required nothing more than the power of the one and only Katy Perry.

She had, after all, brought the two together.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole day, Blaine was twitching with either anticipation or nerves. Or maybe both, he couldn't really be sure.<p>

And he couldn't help but be thankful that he only had Glee with Kurt, because, if he were to have every class with his boyfriend, he wasn't sure what would become of him.

The day seemed to draw on forever, and, as he made his way to rehearsal, he was oh-so-thankful that the day was almost over.

And, what made the whole thing even better; he'd be taking Kurt home with him.

Blaine couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he walked into the choir room. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Because there he was – a teenage boy in love, who was going to get laid later by the love of his life. What _wasn't _there to grin about?

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the fact that Puck was like a walking sex-radar.

"Whoa, there, hobbit," he smirked as Blaine sat down in the front row, "You look as if you just lost your big-V card."

Blaine tried not to smile; he tried so hard. But he couldn't. He just grinned at Puck, who looked taken aback and slightly shocked.

_Not yet, _Blaine thought, _But soon._

And at that moment, Kurt walked – no, _strutted _– into the room. The look on his face was one that Blaine knew was completely mirrored in his own.

He saw Puck in his peripheral, glancing quickly from Kurt to Blaine and back again, trying to put the pieces together.

Kurt sat down in the chair next to Blaine, scooting it closer so that they were right next to each other. Blaine reached his hand out and settled it on Kurt's knee, caressing it softly.

"Is the day over yet?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, causing a shiver to shoot through the curly-haired boy's spine.

"Almost," Blaine whispered back before planting a kiss to Kurt's temple.

* * *

><p>They drove home in silence, their hands linked between them. Blaine kept stealing glances at Kurt as he was driving, and he knew that Kurt was doing the same, since they made eye contact a few times. Kurt would turn away quickly and blush, but Blaine could see the smile playing across his lips.<p>

As they pulled into Blaine's driveway, Kurt spoke quietly. "Aren't your parents home?"

Blaine chuckled. "Did you really think I'd bring you over if they were?"

Kurt flushed again, and Blaine leant over to grab his hand. He pressed kisses to each of his knuckles before letting it go and hopping out of the car, walking around to get Kurt's door.

Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous. Hell, _he _was nervous.

But this was going to turn out perfectly.

After all, he had the power of Katy Perry on his side.

"C'mon," he murmured to Kurt once the car door was fully open. He grabbed Kurt's hand again and led him towards the house.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Kurt asked quietly once they were inside.

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend. It wasn't often that Kurt exposed himself like this, but when he did, it was reassurance to Blaine that Kurt really did trust him more than anything.

"No," Blaine assured him. "If it helps, I'm nervous too."

Kurt chuckled and ran a hand along Blaine's bicep. "You're perfect," he whispered.

Blaine gave him a sweet smile. "Just think of it this way," he said, "It's just us. Just Kurt and Blaine. That's what works, isn't it? It's not what we're doing, it's whose doing it. And that's _us."_

Kurt smiled at him softly before starting to drag him up the stairs. He'd only been to Blaine's house a few times before, but he knew the way. "You always know what to say to make me fall more in love with you," he murmured once they'd reached Blaine's room.

Kurt turned and took a step closer to Blaine, so there were only a few inches in between their bodies.

"Are _you _sure about this?" Kurt asked him. "Because you were concerned with whether I was ready, and I never even thought to ask if –"

Blaine cut him off by placing a small kiss to his lips. "Yes," he muttered against Kurt's soft, smooth lips. "I'm ready, too."

Without breaking the kiss, Blaine slowly led Kurt towards his bed, where he sat them down on the edge. He took Kurt's face in hands and continued to kiss him, making no intention to take things any further until Kurt wanted to.

And, to Blaine's surprise, Kurt deepened the kiss a minute later, leaning back so that he fell against the bed, Blaine following suit, lips never leaving each other's.

They continued on, and it wasn't until Blaine felt Kurt's fingers playing with the hem of his shirt that he remembered he had something that he wanted to do for Kurt.

"Wait," he murmured against Kurt's lips, despite every bone in his body screaming for him not to stop and to just forget about his plan.

Kurt abruptly pulled away. "Oh god," he groaned. "You weren't ready, and I pushed you too far, and now –"

"_No," _Blaine reassured him. "I just have something that I want to sing to you."

Kurt instantly perked up, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Okay."

Blaine grinned and gave Kurt another kiss, which was returned, before hopping off of the bed and grabbing his guitar.

"Alright," he said once he was situated, "I know that Katy Perry kind of brought us together, so I thought that this moment in our relationship required a song by her too."

Kurt snorted at Blaine's cheesiness, Blaine giving him a cheeky grin before starting to sing.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

_Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hidin' underneath<em>

_Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show, oh  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful, oh  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a bow, oh_

Blaine was gauging Kurt's reaction, but as if right now, his expression was emotionless.

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<br>I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hidin' underneath –_

"Blaine!"

Blaine stopped singing and gave Kurt a confused look.

Mainly because Kurt was laughing hysterically.

Well, that definitely wasn't what Blaine had been going for.

"Blaine!" Kurt spluttered in between laughs. "Did you really just seduce me to _Peacock? _Seriously? Of all the Katy Perry songs, you pick _that one?"_

Blaine was confused. He didn't understand what Kurt was laughing at. "Well, I thought it kind of applied, and –"

Kurt laughed again, but Blaine went on. "Well, peacocks are beautiful, and you're beautiful so –"

"Wait," Kurt abruptly stopped laughing, staring at Blaine straight in the eyes. "You honestly thought that song was about peacocks?"

"Umm…yeah?" Blaine responded. "Isn't it?"

"No," Kurt let out a small laugh.

Blaine played the lyrics over in his head, and suddenly, "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Oh," he said again, in a more embarrassed tone. "I'm an idiot."

Kurt scooted over to the edge of the bed and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him down so that he was sitting next to him. "No you're not," he murmured. "You're just really, _really _bad at picking songs to serenade people with."

Blaine sighed and flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I totally ruined everything," he whined, and _no, Blaine, you are not going to cry about this._

"No, baby," Kurt cooed, scooting himself closer into Blaine's side. "You didn't."

"But I did," he replied, burying his face into his hands.

He slim fingers wrap themselves around his wrists, prying his hands away from his face.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt murmured, tilting his face up with one of his fingers.

Blaine looked up at Kurt under his eyelashes, letting his puppy-dog eyes shine.

"I know that you think that you always have to be perfect," Kurt told Blaine, "But do you know what I love about you the most?"

Blaine shook his head, wanting to look away but knowing that it wouldn't do him any good.

"Your quirks, your flaws," Kurt whispered, love glinting in his eyes. "That's what makes you special. That's what makes you you."

Blaine smiled at him for a brief moment before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against Kurt's lips. "So much."

As Kurt maneuvered on top of him, Blaine pulled away from his lips for the briefest of moments. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't scared Kurt away.

And Kurt leant back down so that their lips were barely touching, his own brushing Blaine's with every word. "There isn't anyone else I rather be with," he whispered before leaning down and attaching his lips to Blaine's, Blaine's arms instinctively wrapping around Kurt's waist and flipping them.

And neither one of them knew quite what they were doing, but they knew that because they were doing it together, it would be perfect. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>alkjflkasjdf my proud mama tears :')<strong>

**My babies are just growing up so fast...**

**alsjdflksajdf**

**aslkfjls**

**alskfjl**

**laskdjfl**

**lsadkfjdls**

**I cannot think coherantly right now, thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Peacock belongs to Katy Perry**

**Review Please :) And if this should be rated M instead of T, please let me know :) I wasn't quite sure, so I just made it T.**


End file.
